


Save a Horse, Ride a LeRoy

by Francowitch



Series: Lost & Found [10]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Exhibitionism, Horseback Riding, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Otabek, Yuri, and JJ are in the "wilds" of Canada visiting JJ's Aunt on her horse farm...





	Save a Horse, Ride a LeRoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> So... its been exactly one year since I first posted Lost & Found, a fic about Yuri, Otabek, & JJ hooking up and becoming a poly triad... and Exactly one year ago, the fic [like this one] was written for a certain birthday of one amazing friend, [Foxy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/pseuds/TheInsaneFox)... Wishing you the very best birthday!!! Love you lots and I am so happy that here we are a year later and still friends! <3 It really is my pleasure to create this for you! 
> 
> Thank you to another dear friend, [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess), who beta'd my mess... <3

#  Save a Horse, Ride a LeRoy

 

“What are you doing _ , Chaton? _ ” JJ chuckled as he watched Yuri jump up onto the rails of the fence that surrounded the paddock where some horses were grazing.

“I want to get a closer look,” Yuri glared over at JJ, “it isn’t everyday I get to see horses up close like this. They are so friggen big!”

“Yura you are going to get hurt,” Otabek sighed. 

“I wanna ride one!” Yuri exclaimed, ignoring the sighs from his two boyfriends. “How easy do you think it would be to catch one and hop on?”

JJ groaned, “Please don’t try and do that. It is a sure way for you to get killed.”

Otabek stepped beside Yuri, his hands firm on Yuri’s chest, “I’m sure if we talk to Jean’s Aunt we can go riding and not have to try and catch one.”

JJ nodded in agreement, “Yes, tante Odette will be happy to take us out, but I don’t think she was planning on us riding the moment we got here.”

Yuri pouted, “Fine, I guess.”

One of the horses walked over its chestnut muzzle in the air as it sniffed at Yuri who was still perched on the top bar of the fence. Yuri let out a chuckle as it nuzzled against his outstretched hand, nosing looking for some kind of treat.

“I have nothing for you, silly horse.” Yuri smirked leaning back as he was being pushed into by the horse. 

“Oh, Yuri won’t like if you have nothing.” A heavily accented female voice came from behind Yuri, causing him to turn around.

“Eeeehhhh?” Yuri looked from the weathered looking woman and back to JJ, “What won’t I like?”

JJ laughed, “She means the horse, his name is Yuri.  _ Vraiment tante?” _

Odette smiled, her weathered brown face crinkling as she nodded, “ _ Oui.” _

JJ and his Aunt spoke in rapid French, Yuri hearing his and Otabek’s name pop up occasionally. Yuri the horse snorted and moved away from Yuri when he realized that there was nothing for him to gain. Yuri used that moment to get down from the rail his hand on Otabek who was watching the exchange and every so often adding to the conversation in his broken French, leaving Yuri as the only one unable to understand.

Scrunching his nose Yuri pressed his knuckle into Otabek’s side hissing, “What is going on?”

Rubbing at the spot Otabek looked to Yuri, “Nothing, Jean was just introducing us. This is his Aunt Odette who is letting us stay here for the week. Apparently the horse who came over is named Yuri.”

Yuri snorted, “What is with everyone being named Yuri.”

JJ looked over and laughed at Yuri’s indignation, “You haven’t heard the best part  _ Chaton _ , his show name is perfect.”

“Oh?”

“In shows he is entered as ‘ _ Daddy’s Little Tiger _ ’,” JJ chuckled.

Otabek snorted beside Yuri causing the younger man to glare accusingly at him, “You are both Jackasses.”

“Maybe _ , Petit _ , but where is the lie?”

Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri, leaning in and switching to Russian,  _ “You are definitely my little Tiger, Tigryenok.” _

Yuri shivered hearing the term of endearment from Otabek.

JJ’s eyebrow raised up as he caught part of the exchange, “So, my Aunt is going to show us inside where we will be sleeping. She figures that we will be tired after the long flight, but expects us to be up early to help around the barn with some chores.”

Yuri and Otabek smiled and nodded, saying thank you to Odette who smiled and waved them on to follow her to the main house. 

“Sorry, tante Odette only speaks a bit of English.” JJ looked apologetically at Yuri.

Yuri smield, “No drama, I have you and Beka to translate for me.”

“You know it would be much easier if you bothered to learn the language.” Otabek  murmured.

Yuri sighed stretching, “I already speak two languages, and besides, if I learn what will you and JJ be left to do?”

Otabek snorted, “You are too much,  _ Kotyenok _ .”

“Tch!” Yuri shook his head,  _ “First I am Tiger, now I am downgraded to Kitten?” _

Otabek chuckled,  _ “You keep acting like you are still sixteen instead of your actual age, then yes.” _

JJ burst out laughing despite being a few steps ahead, his glance behind let Yuri know that he had heard them.

_ “Talking in Russian has been less fun ever since he learned, maybe I should pick up Kazakh.” _

Otabek wrapped an arm around Yuri and kissed the top of his head.  _ “Jean speaks Kazakh.” _

“I call bullshit.” Yuri pouted.

Odette took the trio around the property, introducing Otabek and Yuri, then she took them through the back where there was a small out building. Yuri was surprised to see their bags were already inside the little cottage. With a few last words to JJ, Odette smiled and bid the three a good night.

 

* * *

The moment the door closed and the three were alone, Yuri collapsed into one of the sofas which decorated the main room. He hadn’t realized just how tired he was until that moment. The adrenalin from the flight, meeting some of JJ’s extended family, the horses, and just everything was wearing off leaving Yuri feeling slightly delirious and completely exhausted. 

“Yura, we need to move our bags to the bedroom,” Otabek spoke, “you shouldn’t nap yet anyway.”

“Yeah yeah, jet lag and all,” Yuri yawned his blinks becoming longer and longer. 

Otabek shook his head, smiling as he saw Yuri’s head loll to the side, a soft snore emanating from him. JJ wrapped his arms around Otabek from behind, his chin resting on Otabek’s shoulder, “It’s been a long day, for all of us. Let's get the bags in our room and one of us can carry him to bed. We have time to get over the jetlag.”

Otabek leaned back against JJ his own eyes closing, “So true. I also don’t think he slept at all during the flight. He’s been so nervous about meeting the rest of your family.”

JJ grinned, “I noticed. It’s kind of cute the way he has been fussing.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that, Jean.” Otabek sighed before pulling away to pick up the bags.

The little cottage was nice, with a galley kitchen which was open to the living area. A large stone fireplace took up one wall with a tall stack of firewood ready to go. There were two bedrooms and a bathroom which were located along a small hallway. 

“This was nice of your aunt to let us stay with her,” Otabek spoke as he started to unpack some of their things in the larger bedroom. 

JJ chuckled, “ _ Tante Odette _ would be sad if she heard you being so formal about her. When she heard about our engagement she was all over having us all visit. I think she was also hoping for some extra hands to assist with the farm.”

“It’s been so many years since I last saw her,” Otabek groaned, “are you sure I met Odette?”

JJ gasped holding a hand to his chest, “Is my family so unmemorable that you can’t remember my sweet  _ tante? _ ”

“More like they are so fucking many of them.” Yuri’s groggy and grumpy voice came from the doorway, “I fell asleep.”

JJ smiled, “Aww  _ Chaton, _ you look so tired. Come on and have some rest, we can all use it.” 

Yuri pushed from JJ’s attempted embrace lightly, “I smell like plane, and horse. I need a shower, then sleep.”

Otabek handed Yuri a small bag which held all of his bath items, “I think there are towels already in the bathroom, I can grab a few more from the linen closet if needed.”

_ “Spasibo.” _ Yuri said before turning back out of the room to clean up. 

Otabek and JJ eyed each other as they heard the water turn on in the bathroom. They waited a few moments, Otabek ressuming to put away their luggage albeit slower than before. They could hear a small moan from the shower, JJ looked up to Otabek with a smirk and put down what he was folding to go join Yuri. Otabek then stripped himself of his shirt and shorts before following. 

 

* * *

Yuri moaned as he stepped under the hot spray, the warm water beating down on his sore body. No matter how often he travelled with skating and then with having not just one but two international boyfriends, Yuri never did get used to it. Unlike Otabek, who somehow could walk off a sixteen hour flight and somehow look refreshed, Yuri would require a hot shower followed up by a long nap. Even JJ looked damn good after their flight, making Yuri curse lightly. How the damned Canadian could look so damn good he would never understand. Yuri bent over to grab his shampoo, yelping as he felt hands around his waist and a rock hard cock between his ass cheeks.

Yuri glared over his shoulder to see JJ grinning as he stood in the shower. “What the fuck?”

“Oh,  _ mon petit _ ,” JJ pouted, “I just wanted to come help you lather.”

Yuri turned into the embrace, “Is that so?”

JJ sighed as he felt Yuri rut up against him, “ _ Oui, Chaton. _ I just thought it would be a shame if my beautiful Princess were to miss a step due to jet lag.”

“Tch,” Yuri smirked, “more like I would miss something cause you are in here distracting me.”

The pair were kissing when the shower curtain was pulled back and Otabek slipped in behind JJ. Yuri burst out laughing at the sight, the three of them squished into the shower which was big enough for one, maybe two adults, but certainly not made for three adult males. 

“Okay, I love you both, but what are you thinking is going to happen in here?”

Otabek shrugged, “I’m pretty sure we can manage something.”

JJ grinned, “I am very up for the challenge.”

Yuri watched in slight annoyance as the two spoke in rapid French, only to feel his skin prickle with excitement when he saw the hungry look that his fiancés were giving him. JJ took Yuri and spun them around so that Yuri was now sandwiched between the other two men. He let out a yelp as Otabek hefted him up, holding his legs wide, and JJ dropped down to his knees. 

“Oh fuck me,” Yuri moaned, leaning his head back against Otabek’s chest. 

“That’s the general idea, Kitten,” Otabek’s chest rumbled as JJ began to lick and suck at Yuri’s exposed hole, one hand wrapped around his cock. 

Yuri writhed, unable to really move with the way that Otabek was holding him up. He wrapped his arms up around Otabek’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Yuri’s moans echoed through the small bathroom, muted only by the sound of the water which ran down them. 

“You are so soft back here, love,” JJ purred as he slipped a finger inside. 

There was a groan from Otabek, “You think he can take us both?”

JJ chuckled, “Too impatient to wait, huh?”

“It would be you doing the waiting,” Otabek smirked down at JJ.

JJ wrapped a hand around Otabek’s cock, stroking it slowly. Otabek lowered Yuri, letting JJ guide him to that he was able to enter into Yuri. Slowly Otabek filled Yuri, taking their time and letting him adjust to the stretch. Yuri whimpered as JJ pressed his fingers inside once more, his deft fingers slipping against Otabek’s cock. 

Yuri is not sure when or where they were hiding the lube as JJ stood up and pressed his cock against the opening. “Oh fuck _ , Jeh-Jeh,  _ yes.”

JJ slowly pushed his way inside, taking his time. “You feel so good,  _ Chaton. _ ”

The room was filled with moans from all three, Yuri pulled JJ in closer to kiss him, one hand wrapped around Otabek’s neck while the other tangled into JJ’s wet hair, Otabek and JJ both enjoying the feel as Yuri tightened around them both. Yuri came, white covering his and JJ’s chest just as Otabek and JJ each finished off deep inside Yuri. Yuri whimpered as he felt JJ and Otabek pull out, his legs shaking the moment he was put back down on the ground. While leaning against Otabek, Yuri was washed down gently by JJ, and was then led back to the bedroom, with a  large fluffy towel wrapped around his body. 

“How are you feeling, Kitten?” Otabek asked as he combed the wet tangles of gold.

“S’good.” Yuri murmured.

JJ chuckled as he drew back the covers on the bed, helping Otabek get Yuri into it. 

 

* * *

Morning came early on the farm, often with JJ waking before everyone to get the coffee on, Otabek being second, and Yuri having to be dragged from the bed with kisses and promises for later rewards. 

“Why does morning have to come so early?” Yuri grumbled. 

“It comes at the same time everyday, love,” JJ chuckled, handing Yuri a cup.

“Why is there more than one six in a day?” Yuri mumbled into his cup, “I thought retirement meant that I could sleep in.”

Otabek kissed the top of Yuri’s head in passing, “You will survive.”

“This is supposed to also be a vacation.”

Otabek smiled accepting a cup from JJ, “It is, and it is also free.”

JJ coughed, “So my  _ tante _ called up this morning. She wanted to know if you wanted to try going for a ride today as reward for working so hard the past few days.”

Yuri sat forward his eyes wide, “What? Really? Let’s get dressed! What are we waiting for?”

JJ and Otabek watched as Yuri ran from the room and began banging around. He came out after five minutes dressed in skin tight jeans and a tee shirt which had a faded roaring lion on the front. 

“Why are you two just sitting there like that?” Yuri glared at his fiancés, “C’mon assholes!”

JJ’s eyebrows were raised high as he watched Yuri slip his feet into his sneakers. “Ahh  _ Chaton? _ I think it might be a better idea to put on not so tight jeans, and are you planning on wearing those shoes?”

Yuri looked down at himself, “Uhh yeah. Is there a problem with what I have on? I thought I looked good.”

“You always look good,” JJ chuckled, “but if you go out there with those shoes and one of the horses step on your feet you will be learning just how our medical system works. As for the jeans it is more of a comfort thing. You think you can ride a horse in those?”

Yuri looked down, his lips pursed, “Yeah, okay, I see about the shoes, but what do you suggest cause I only have these.”

JJ smiled, “ _ Tante Odette  _ has extra in the barn I’m sure we can find some which will fit you.”

“Then why bring up my shoes asshole?” Yuri glared, “C’mon, all this talk where I could instead be on a horse.”

Otabek drained the rest of his cup with a snort before heading to the bedroom to get dressed, Yuri following in his wake to switch from his skinny jeans to his straight legs. 

 

* * *

Odette was waiting for them in the barn a grin on her face seeing the trio arrive, with Yuri practically tugging JJ along. They had to go through the morning chores and it was early afternoon before they were given the okay to head out. It took a few moments for them to find the right sized boots for Yuri, while Otabek’s motorcycle boots were okayed for riding. 

“So all of our rides are ready,” JJ translated for his Aunt, “Yuri, you are on Yuri the horse.”

Yuri groaned but scratched at the horse’s muzzle.

“You’re on Daisy,” JJ told Otabek showing him to the horse which would be his ride. 

Yuri snorted.

“You want to trade?” Otabek glanced over to Yuri.

“Hell no,” Yuri climbed up with JJ’s assistance, “Yuri and I are just fine.”

Otabek shook his head smiling, “So who are you riding there, Jean?”

“This is Baron,” JJ swung up with ease, “fitting for a King, dontcha think?”

Yuri and Otabek chuckled as they began their ride, JJ leading the way along one of the easier paths. The thrill wore off on Yuri as pain started to to radiate up his thighs and his lower back, between the rocking and bobbing of the horse. Looking to Otabek who was stoic as always, and JJ who looked natural as they made their way along the lightly wooded path, Yuri was determined to not complain. He was a gold medal champion, many times over, with years of ballet and skating. He was not about give in to something so small as a little bit of pain. 

JJ glanced back, noticing the small winces from Yuri, looking to Otabek he raised his eyebrow, getting a smirk in response. 

“Princess, would you like to stop for a bit?” JJ called back to Yuri who was lagging behind.

“Hell no,” Yuri sniffed, “I’m more than fine to continue.”

“If you say so,” JJ called back.

JJ checked his watch. They had been only out for thirty minutes, and there was still another thirty to complete the trail. He clicked his tongue. There was one location that he wanted to show Yuri, even if it meant a little discomfort, but would also shave some time off of the ride overall.

“This doesn’t look like it’s part of the trail,” Otabek spoke saddling up near JJ.

“That’s because it isn’t,” JJ grinned.

_ “I’m not sure that Yura is able to do too much in the way of a detour,” _ He continued in a low French.

“I know.” JJ replied and kept on.

It was only another five or so minutes before the trail opened up to a bright glade, JJ swung off his mount, removing the bit from his horse’s mouth. JJ then walked over to Yuri, who had stopped and was looking around them.

“Need a hand?” JJ asked his one hand outstretched to take Yuri’s reigns.

“This isn’t the barn,” Yuri spoke with uncertainty as he looked around.

JJ chuckled, “I am very well aware of that  _ Chaton _ .”

Yuri pursed his lips then winced as he shifted in his saddle, “I’m not sure if I get off now that I will be able to get back on.”

“I guess then you will just have to ride with me if that is the case,” JJ grinned, “I promise neither Beks or myself will leave you behind.”

Otabek snorted as he released the reigns on his own horse, letting it join Baron in grazing, “Speak for yourself Jean. I can barely stay on by myself, I doubt I can take a Kitten as well.”

Yuri smirked as JJ chuckled. Yuri winced and hissed as he moved his one leg over and semi fell off of Yuri the horse, and into JJ. 

JJ hummed with pleasure, “I love having you fall into my arms.”

Yuri grumbled, “You’re an ass.”

JJ kissed Yuri on his neck, “And you love me.”

“You keep using that against me,” Yuri wobbled as he took a step away from JJ. “Fuck, why does this hurt so fucking much?”

Otabek chuckled, “Probably cause you have never ridden a horse before.”

“The fuck,” Yuri glared at Otabek, “and yes you go riding every weekend I forgot-- Wait no you don’t, by aren’t you walking like a herniated asshole?”

Otabek snorted, “I am honestly surprised that you are having such issues given how much you ride in general.”

“Ride what exactly?” Yuri glared then blinked, only to turn a brilliant red as JJ and Otabek grinned at him. “I take it back, you are both assholes.”

Yuri limped into the little meadow. There were tiny white and purple flowers that grew everywhere and feathery grasses which waved in the light breeze. He stretched out his arms, rising above his head as he basked in the soft light of the afternoon sun. Yuri sighed as he felt arms wrap around from behind, the familiar touch of JJ’s lips pressed against his neck. 

“It’s not fair,” Yuri huffed.

“What’s not fair _ , Chaton _ ?” JJ asked as he shifted aside the long blond locks to expose more skin.

“You and Beka look so damn good on those horses and I-- ahh-- I don’t.”

“You look plenty sexy,” JJ murmured. 

There was a cough from beside them. Yuri looked over to see Otabek had placed down a blanket and there was a small array of food. Yuri’s stomach grumbled seeing it, which had JJ burst out laughing.

“A bit hungry are we?” JJ took Yuri’s hand, pulling him over to the picnic. 

Yuri hissed as he sat down then looked around them, “What about the horses, should we tie em up or something?”

JJ chuckled, “No, they are fine, they know to stay in the area. See,” he pointed over to where the three were grazing at the edge of the glade, “they are having their own snack.”

“Ahh,” Yuri nodded, settling against Otabek and accepting a piece of crusty bread that he held out for him. 

Together they enjoyed some bread, cheeses, and fruit under the warm afternoon light. There was even a bottle of wine which JJ had pulled from one of the saddlebags complete with some plastic cups. It was relaxing in the glade, the trio enjoying some time with just the three of them without the worries or demands of work. Despite having eaten something, Yuri found himself feeling light headed and giggly from the wine. Before long he was sandwiched by both JJ and Otabek as they took turns kissing him deeply. 

Yuri moaned as he felt JJ’s hand ghosting along the hem of his shirt, playing with the bare skin, while Otabek sucked a mark on his neck, rutting against his ass. All Yuri knew was that he was wearing far too much and needed to remedy it as he felt the pressure of his cock pushing against the zipper of his jeans. As though reading his mind, Otabek took to removing Yuri’s jeans, grateful that he had changed to a straight leg. The pants came off far easier than when he wore skinny ones that were all but painted to his skin. 

Yuri’s moans were swallowed by JJ as Otabek began to mouth along Yuri’s cock, sucking at the fabric which was already starting to get wet from the precum which had gathered. Otabek grinned as he palmed Yuri’s balls and continued to suck at the fabric of his briefs, enjoying the way that Yuri’s hips rolled up, trying to gain any friction. 

Otabek looked up to JJ, his eyes dark with lust, “Take off your pants and let our little Kitten open you up.”

JJ raised his eyebrow, “Is that so?”

Otabek smirked, “I’m going to fuck you as you fuck Yura.”

Yuri moaned, his fingers clutching at JJ’s shirt, making JJ chuckle, “I think our Princess likes this idea.”

Without further hesitation, JJ and Yuri stripped from their remaining clothing, Otabek having removed Yuri’s briefs and was now firmliy ensconced between his thighs. He gently kissed Yuri’s toned legs, sucking marks along his pale and perfect skin. Yuri was a writhing whimpering mess as JJ took his place, straddled over Yuri’s face. Otabek moaned as he saw the sight of JJ, his head back as he rode Yuri’s mouth, the wet lewd sounds which ementated as he sucked and fingered open JJ’s entrance. Otabek thrusted a finger inside Yuri’s loose hole, breaching the ring of muscle with little to no resistance, still open from the night before. Otabek lapped around Yuri’s entrance, his tongue circling before plunging inside, joining his fingers. Yuri’s back arched, while his legs burned, but still he wanted more as he spread his legs even wider, opening himself as much as he could for Otabek’s hungry mouth. 

“Fuck you are so greedy back here, Yura,” Otabek groaned as he sat up to remove his own jeans, “your ass just keeps sucking me in, wanting more. Is that what you want,  _ Kotyenok _ ? Do you want more?”

Yuri moaned, unable to talk with Grade A Canadian ass in his face. He let out a whimper as JJ moved, winking at him as he and Otabek shifted positions. JJ stroked himself a few times before lining up with Yuri’s entrance. Ever so slowly he pressed himself inside. Yuri moaned, his back arching as he felt himself stretch around JJ’s cock, his body burning and screaming at him as each inch opened him up. JJ took his time, allowing Yuri to adjust to the stretch, not wanting to tear anything as they came prepared with everything save lube to make it easier. JJ moaned as he bottomed out, relishing the way Yuri felt around him, tight and hot. JJ let out a string of curses in French as he felt Otabek slip a finger between his ass cheeks, circling his entrance before plunging inside and thrusting up. JJ pushed back Yuri’s legs, spreading his own a bit more to allow Otabek easier access, the three moving together, their moans filling the small glade. 

JJ rocked back and forth between his two fiancés, thrusting into Yuri as Otabek thrusted deep inside him. He knew it was not going to be a fun ride back, but it felt too good to pass up. Yuri tightened around him, his insides clenching tight as though he were milking every last drop. JJ came seconds after Yuri did, filling him as Yuri’s abdomen was painted white. With shaking arms, JJ held himself up while Otabek continued to thrust inside him. Yuri moaned and whimpered below as he felt the motion through JJ. Otabek gripped JJ’s hips firmly as he came, his balls tightening. 

The trio collapsed, laying side by side, with Yuri in the middle. The sun beating down on them, the sound of crickets, and soft whicker from the horses made them all drowsy as their breathing went back to normal. 

 

* * *

He wasn’t sure how long they had slept, but for sure the sun had shifted as the glade was slowly darkening. Yuri shifted, grumbling as he felt the crackle of dried cum flaking from his abdomen and the shock of pain that radiated down his legs and spine.

“Fuck,” Yuri swore as he shook JJ, “wake up.”

JJ rolled over his eyes slowly opening, “What’s wrong?”

“We fell asleep,” Yuri grumbled, “also, I’m cold and sore.”

JJ sat up, wincing slightly. Sleeping on the ground was never as fun as movies or books made it out to be. “ _ Merde _ . Beks?” JJ kissed the top of Yuri’s golden head, “I’m going to gather the horses, you and Beks pack up the blankets.”

Yuri nodded, shaking Otabek awake as JJ pulled on his jeans and headed over to where the three horses were grazing. It wasn’t more than a half hour before JJ was back, reins in hand. Yuri winced as he looked up at Yuri the horse, internally screaming at the thought of having to climb back up and ride him. 

“You okay, Yura?” Otabek asked as he swung up onto Daisy and shook out the lead. 

Yuri glared from Otabek to the horse, “Was it always this tall?”

JJ chuckled and mounted his own horse after tying off Yuri’s lead. He then leaned over and pulled Yuri up onto his lap as though he were nothing more than a house cat. “I promised I would carry you home,  _ Chaton _ , and I always keep my promises.”

Yuri glowered but snuggled against JJ as best he could. It wasn’t entirely comfortable but was leagues better than the thought of straddling that damned horse again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
